<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>祸不单行（路人 x 阿兰·吴） by AnnalitaHJSX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163918">祸不单行（路人 x 阿兰·吴）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX'>AnnalitaHJSX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kengan Omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug-Induced Sex, Gang Rape, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年轻人，做事不计后果可是要吃亏的——大概<br/>即将损失：街头混混 x n</p><p>但在那之前，他们会很爽</p><p>对，这是抹布，阿兰受的那种，请慎重考虑要不要看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stranger(s)/Alan Wu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>祸不单行（路人 x 阿兰·吴）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当他一头栽倒在地上时，阿兰·吴的脑内除了震惊和狂怒之外就只剩下药物导致的浆糊般混杂不清的乱麻，原本应当算是清晰的理智早已变得断断续续不成型，全身上下的神经只顾着配合高热与“吴”的特殊体质把受伤带来的疼痛逐渐转变为不合理却真实强烈的快感，压迫他的底线，逼他用最后一丝理智咬住嘴唇，阻止自己发出恶心的声音......不一会，失去神志的阿兰就浑身瘫软倒在满是尘土的地上，被四周围观已久的黑影包围。在这偏远郊外的破败旧工厂里，原本只是单纯斗殴的一对多逐渐向着另一种方向发展而去。</p><p>在他残存的感官认知所及之外，有人抓住了他因为麻药而酸软无力的双臂，用绳子绑在他的脑后，向下延伸系住他的脖子，沿着他的背后向下，最终缠绕上他的双腿，逼迫他以极其羞耻的门户大开的姿态仰躺在地，双腿连一丝自由移动的可能也无，被拉扯着举在空中。望着原本嚣张强势的男人在药物和束缚的作用下只能任人摆布咬牙低喘的模样，始作俑者们满意地笑了笑，继续分头行动起来。有人俯下身撕碎他的前襟，只留下镶边勉强绷在男人饱满的胸肌上，刚刚好卡在柔软的尖点上，随着男人无意识的扭动在他本就线条分明的胸口勾出两道诱人的弧线，时深时浅。有人看着阿兰这幅与平日截然不同的无助表情嗤笑了一声，随即与身旁的同伙低声交流了几句，这才把手伸到男人长长的袍服下摆之下，伸手抓住整整齐齐地绑好的裤子，在平日隐藏在身上的刀具辅助下半是切割半是撕扯地扒掉了深色的布料，徒留些许残余挂在腿上，却恶趣味地保留了上衣下摆完好无损地盖在阿兰腿间的样子，好让男人因为药效逐渐挺立的前端慢慢顶起个越来越明显的帐篷，甚至还在没有任何外物刺激的情况下打湿了顶端那一小片布料。</p><p>站在被绑着的阿兰身边的几个混混欣赏着他们的“杰作”啧啧出声，低声交谈着，言语中满是对地上那个因为药物导致愈发强烈的欲火与由另一种药物刺激出的持续不断的痛楚转变而来的古怪快感相碰撞而咬牙呜咽扭动不已的男人的耻笑。不过嘛，对于他们这些懂的少却又什么都敢动的社会渣滓来说，眼前这个神志不清还不断扭动着发出有趣呻吟的男人在各种意义上都是个可供取乐的好物件，不论是他长发遮掩下略有些混血风情的英俊容貌还是那肌肉饱满匀称又线条分明的高大身材在他们眼里都为他标上了稀缺货色的标签——美色当前，不动手可就太浪费了，更别提这群人渣还把黑市上高价弄到的“好东西”用在他身上了，不玩到回本可就亏了。</p><p>再说了，还有什么比把狂妄嚣张的漂亮玩具毁坏到再也拼不回去来得更刺激、更让人有成就感呢？</p><p>........................</p><p>“用这个？”“别这么猴急啊，现在太早了。”“比起那个，这个怎么样？”</p><p>一片混沌中，阿兰只能感知到偶尔的清凉和随之而来的更高温，似乎有谁把什么热度不低硬度不小的物件贴在了他身上......从唇边手旁到胸前腰侧再到腿间身后，无数不间断的古怪触碰令人惊讶的成功地挑起了他身上本就因为催情药物高涨的欲火，一再压迫他最后死撑着的那根名为羞耻心的神经，直到因为有人一把捉住了他已经无法被下摆遮掩住的前端用力揉捏为止。比之先前更加强烈刺激的快感让大脑迅速过载，阿兰最后一丝理智也被那灭顶的快感就此淹没，随着前端被人隔着布料玩弄到射出浊液彻底宕机。隐忍已久的呜咽呻吟声终于从被快被咬破的红肿双唇中溢出，在空旷的厂房里回荡着，给吓人的死寂平添了一丝情色。</p><p>“哦豁，这药不错啊，见效这么快。”让他破功的罪魁祸首嬉笑着抽回沾满浊液的手，舔了一口，“啧，还真浓啊......喂喂喂你们几个给我等等别特么抢！”</p><p>他的同伴们显然并不打算听从他的指令，更没考虑过什么和平分享，反而愈发性奋地先后扑向因为刚才突如其来的高潮而有些回不过神来的年轻男人。有人用力抓住他饱满的胸肌蹂躏啃咬，吮吸因为刺激而充血挺立的尖端。也有人把脸埋在他锁骨与颈侧舔来舔去，享受他因为情热而生的混杂着汗味的诱人气息，在浅色的皮肤上留下一串青紫。还有人在对他还被布料遮掩的腹肌和胯骨下手，挼搓抚摸已经算是轻的了，有一个干脆已经开始用自己的阳具贴着他的肌肉蹭来蹭去，嘴里笑骂着相当糟糕令人不适的污秽言语，一副及其享受的样子，把肮脏的液体抹在他身上。被晾在一边的家伙骂了一句，推开刚刚爽过的家伙，把手再次伸到已经被扯得不成样子的衣摆下，这一次是去够隐藏在男人腿间身后隐藏的缝隙。</p><p>未曾被开拓过的窄缝陡然被撕扯撑开带来的痛楚足以让阿兰从情欲的泥泞中清醒，但在药效的加持下，即便是那痛苦的清醒也只不过持续了一瞬，更何况他全身上下不少地方都还在经受着难以言喻的挑逗刺激，再次陷入欲望的浪潮中也才花了不过几秒，以至于包括他自己在内没人意识到他曾经清醒过。</p><p>很显然，这群会用药物和束缚来折磨人的玩意绝对都不是什么有耐心的存在，先前拨弄了男人前端后穴的那个在这群人中也绝对是首当其冲的好色高过一切。在草草用三根手指分开过那个窄缝入口后，他很快就用力分开阿兰挺翘的臀瓣，扶着自己硬的发疼的欲望，用力插入了勉强被浊液润滑了一点的柔软甬道，在男人本能的悲鸣与被绳索压制的挣扎中用力冲撞起来。柔软温热的肉壁在本能驱使下努力蠕动着想要将入侵者驱赶出去，却被对方借此进入到更深处，用粗粝的硬物把柔嫩的内壁刮破，一进一出之间带出了不少丝丝缕缕的红白色来。药物与特殊体质的共同作用让阿兰浑身颤抖，泥泞不堪的大脑已经连痛苦与欢愉都分不清楚，全身神经因为刺激过载而麻木，只会在侵犯者颇有技巧的把玩下时不时抽搐颤抖。</p><p>如果有谁能记录下来就好了，此时年轻的“杀戮王”那种涨红了脸含着泪迷茫又渴望的无助样子实在是难得一见的诱人犯罪。</p><p>剩余几人看着侵犯他后穴的家伙爽到管不住嘴的样子自然也没打算就此收手，没把同伴从他身上赶下去再爽已经很能说明情况了。有些个着急的甚至抓住了男人被汗水打湿的头发逼迫他向后极其别扭地仰头，掰开他的嘴，扶住自己的硬挺直接向着咽喉进发，不管身下男人是否会因此窒息痛苦。与此同时，剩下几人也纷纷加入已经变得愈发混乱淫靡的肉体纠缠中，各自选了还在痛苦挣扎浑身紧绷的男人身上合他们心意的位置玩弄起来。也不知是哪个人，在玩弄身下人颤抖着的身体时故意用自己的硬物抵住他胸口敏感的尖端用力碾磨，只为那额外的几次抽泣和绷紧带来的感官刺激。</p><p>因为药物而敏感的身体被这群人随便玩弄带来的阵阵欲潮不断冲刷着阿兰现在无比脆弱的神经，他甚至不知道自己什么时候被人从绳索束缚中放了出来，双手被迫分别握住滚热的硬物替那群恶心人的玩意服务，嘴里还被塞了一根还是两根不断动来动去的东西，口腔里那种黏糊糊的感觉十分不对劲，但他实在无法分神去理会，只能让还在玩弄他口腔舌头的东西偶尔带出去些。视线模糊的他皱着眉头眨了眨眼，殊不知自己少见的深色眼睛与黑发浅色皮肤上沾染的白浊粘液互相映衬着的样子是有多诱人，引得周围一群精虫上脑的家伙又是一阵骚动，争先恐后地想要把自己的物件送上前去把那些白色抹得更匀些。这一拥挤，把他放出来夹在自己腿上的家伙又不爽了，骂骂咧咧地推了几把周围拥挤不堪的家伙，却不料被落在一边的另一个见机行事，趁着他被挤开的时候从后面抱住了晕乎乎的男人，把自己的欲望送进了那个才被开拓不久的湿热甬道里，手指在他敏感的会阴和囊袋处来回剐蹭，享受着他因为自己的逗弄而不时扭动收紧带来的紧致快感。被挤开的家伙骂了几句，有些不甘心地挪了挪，把自己的硬物和阿兰不知何时再次站起的前端贴在一块撸着玩了起来，满意地听见原本就在发出断断续续的喘息呻吟的年轻男人因为他的把玩发出愈发明显的诱人声音......</p><p>阿兰彻底恢复神智是在被眼前那群混蛋渣滓糊了一脸精液、下身前后也都被射了一通之后不久的事。比起暴走，他第一件做的事是用力咳嗽着吐出嘴里的恶心东西，来不及管那些东西滴在胸前牙印和青紫破皮上有多疼，反正那本来也已经满是那些黏糊糊的东西了。他咬着牙抹了把脸，把头发和脸上黏糊糊的东西尽可能地抿下来，让自己逐渐恢复的感官能够锁定所有参与了这次愚蠢的泄欲行为的蠢物，然后发动鬼魂，把他们全部碾碎——直到肾上腺素和脑内神经递质的作用终于退去为止。</p><p>而后，他才意识到，自己勉强完好的衣服下摆下被填充的、黏糊糊的触感到底是什么。</p><p>那些东西沾满了他的衣服内侧。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>吴家这个体质实在是好啊，太好了（逃跑）我用中文开车果然会比较顺呢</p><p>我，果然是个lsp</p><p>说实在的......什么时候能发明个连接脑电波的3D投影/打印机啊？我的文字功底果然还是不足以把脑内糟糕的画面完整表达出来呢。</p><p>更新出来了，孩子被刀傻了，呜呜呜我的阿兰……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>